A Mere Machine
by voidharpy
Summary: I find myself in the Naruto world after getting killed by some poison. Now I find myself wondering if the changes to my body are a good thing or a nightmare waiting to happen since I'm not human anymore. I don't know if I can change anything, and I really don't wanna kill anyone. I'm definitely going to die, if I don't somehow manage to kill myself by accident first. SI/OC Warning
1. Upgrade 1- Flight System

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

This isn't the first time I've written a Fanfic, but it is my first time posting one. I'm not afraid to receive negative feedback and I'm also open to suggestions(to a certain extent :p). I don't want people telling me I should change my story or something like that(in a negative sense). If you don't like violence and/or OC's then please don't waste your time, I'm not forcing you to read this particular fanfic. Also, what in the world is a Narutard?! It seems so inappropriate to call one's self a Naruto Retard, it's an insult to retards and Naruto fans. And before any of you start calling my character a Mary-Sue, don't just yet. If my OC is not stronger than Naruto, then she is not a Mary-Sue simple as that. I keep up with the manga and I know how to limit my character's potential power. Anyways, enough ranting. On with the story~!

OH and BTW if any of you have the time please leave a review if you have any concerns, suggestions, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this fanfic is merely for entertainment purposes and I do not wish to gain any sort of profit in relation to this fanfic.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Chapter One: Part One-Introductions and Upgrades?

**_Oh~! Hello there, I'm guessing you aren't here for my world famous cookies?_**

**_No?_**

**_Well then how about some chocolate?_**

**_..._**

**_Still no?_**

**_You don't even want something to drink before we start?_**

**_Impatient aren't we?_**

**_'sighs'_**

**_Fine then, take a seat and we'll begin. But first, let me ask what you want to know?_**

**_All of it? Well then lets start from the beginning, you see like all stories, there has to be a beginning. I won't go into detail about my past life, the past is the past after all, and I hold no regrets._**

**_Now as I was saying~._**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Being revived into the Naruto world isn't something I would recommend, especially when you value your life. It was sad enough that I was brought into the world without a chakra system. But, being dropped off in the middle of a mountain range really makes you want to rethink your priorities in life. I remember modeling in my swimsuit for a magazine when I was suddenly brought into this circle of hell or whatever you called it. As if being poisoned wasn't enough, this had to happen. Like some freaky drop off Fanfiction without the trouble of birth. As much as I wanted to keep my old name, staying hidden was key. I changed my to Junko Aijimu. It was an amusing name based off of two anime characters I idolized to a certain extent, even if some of my friends and fans took to calling me Harribel. She was a character from Bleach that I loved Cosplaying as, it was how I was recruited into a modeling agency(posting one too many selfies has its benefits...trust me). And from there, I went straight to the top.

It was utterly terrifying journeying without any proper clothing. As a model, you get a bit paranoid without bodyguards, due to the simple fact that rape was an option most males took towards women like me. I was a 'former' Miss Universe winner, and a graduate of Electrical Engineering from MIT. I don't know what I did to deserve this, I helped the poor and lived a simple life. I was exhausted and I nearly broke a nail while I performed a more pathetic version of 'hiking' while barefoot in search of civilization.

It was nightfall when I got to the nearest excuse of a village. I was able to enter in the middle of the night, because it wasn't hard to fool a non-ninja with a simple diversion tactic. I simply threw a few rocks towards a bush opposite to me to simulate movement within the aforementioned bush, that distraction bought me my ticket into the village. I then swiped a robe that was left out to dry outside of a house near the gate. I was then able to sleep in an inn after bargaining with the owner after a day's worth of travel. The owner was a kind lady named Inami, and she insisted on giving me a room free of charge due to my haggard state, I felt so flustered and tried to bargain with work as payment but she denied me of this.

She gave me a wrinkly smile as she led me to my room. I felt so touched as I she gave me some food before telling me to freshen up and go to sleep. I asked her what her reason was for doing this, and she simply smiled and said, "You remind me of an old friend."

After granny closed the door, I immediately rushed to the bath. As I scrubbed myself a big realization hit me.

Strange, I never learned Japanese and yet the words seemed like English to me. I decided to leave that particular train of thought after I finished my bath and collapsed unto my bed.

I had strange dreams about numbers and technology that night. I kept seeing something that resembled a gauge flicker before the dream ended.

The next day I took to the nearest place in town that was offering a job. I found one in desperate need of a waitress, and that's where my new life started.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"Junko-chan order up~!" The owner said this as I quickly ruched for the tray.

"Okay! One pork ramen for you madam and some Dango for the Chibi~!" I smiled as I handed out the food towards the mother and her one year old child.

"Junko-chan could you take the orders of those men over there~!" The owner said this before entering the kitchen.

"What would you guys like to orde-!" My statement was immediately interrupted by the shout of a rough looking man.

"Junko-chan please marry me!" The man seemed to be shouting at me as he said this.

"Junko-chan ignore him and take me instead!" A shorter man said this as he pushed the rough looking man out of the way.

"No! Junko-chan is mine!" A bald man said this said the three proceeded to get into a fight. It was a good thing I decided to take orders from other tables as soon as the short man spoke.

My work days weren't exactly your average description of a normal day, but it was still fun in the end. The attention was different from my old world, and it was extremely irritating to the point where my levels of agitation reached new limits. You'd think a ninja world would have more sense, but no, it just had to be the opposite.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Months later, the dreams continued and I learned that the war between Konoha and Iwa hasn't started yet, so I knew I had to get out of this village before that happened. I had grown accustomed to the simple the village offered, even if it was downright boring. Other than that, my foreign looks always attracted unwanted attention.

People usually stared at my unusual appearance. I was about 6 feet tall with mocha colored skin and a messy golden hairstyle that reached just below my neck at some points. I had very large breasts that bounced whenever I moved and I also had teal colored eyes.

It was no surprise that the little village near the land of thunder gained quite the amount of attention after I started working as a waitress.

Of course there were downsides to the attention such as the occasional unimportant Chuunin and Genin teams that would visit the restaurant to see my beauty. I didn't mind people looking and/or talking about me, but I disliked shameless flirts who didn't know when give up.

Unfortunately for me, a surprise attack on the village was not what I was expecting. It good that there were some visiting ninja around, but most had died that day. A rogue shinobi tried to kill me that day as I tried running into an alleyway to hide. He grabbed my hand with force and almost stabbed me if it wasn't for the Kumo-nin that saved me out of no where. It was terrifying, but I myself couldn't understand why I was keeping a straight face. After what seemed like an eternity of fighting, the rogue shinobi collapsed and so did the Kumo-nin. Both of them dead before me, I wanted to run away from the village, but my body led me into the alley way and sat there. Tears streamed down my face but I didn't sniffle. My breathing was steady and my eyes were open, I couldn't understand what was happening to me! My body was acting so strange and I couldn't even open my mouth to shout.

"Why...? Why is this happening to me?!" I tried saying it with emotion as more tears streamed down my steady face, but the words that came out sounded emotionless and forced. I couldn't understand why my voice sounded that way. I didn't know how to handle something like this. I was a super model in my past world...A symbol of beauty and emotion. A being of intelligence and form. I couldn't understand why the simplest of things were being taken away from me in this world!

I sat there crying with a straight face for what seemed like hours. The men ninja fighting on a few feet away from me. I was not ready to see something so realistic. I even felt a tinge of sadness, but more of contempt, for the ninja that tried to kill me. The cold alleyway became darker as the sun had finally set, the battle was over and I could barely make out the children sneaking over to look at the corpses. I even heard one shout how he wanted to become a ninja one day. I wanted to laugh at him, a pitiful dream that would only result in one thing.

Death.

It was sad seeing the people I had come to know die without a single bit of recognition.

A Shinobi and the occasional Kunoichi that never was...I gave them this name, because of a fanfiction I once read. I remember when men used to line up in front of my door, they waited in line trying to get a date with me. I even had to make a list, even if I'd reject them sooner or later.

They weren't important enough, and yet I knew some of their names. The sweetest one I knew was named Takara. He was kind and he wanted to win my heart one day, although that would never happen. The thought was still painful.

I also learned something that night, and that something was the tool that would change my life in this new world. I flew that night. The rockets came to life behind me and soon enough I was sky high looking like a complete wreck.

I lost all vision after I saw an enemy Shinobi dropped dead in front of me. I was scared and all I wanted to do was escape. The last thing I remember after losing sight of the cold alley way I was hiding in were the words that appeared in front of pure black. The words came out of my mouth while the words appeared. My voice sounded less human though…

_"SYSTEM START_

_LOADING DATABASE_

_..._

_ACCESSING DATABASE_

_LOADING_

_..._

_COMMAND-SEARCH: ESCAPE_

_LOADING_

_..._

_NO AVAILABLE ATTACHMENTS CAN ASSIST WITH: ESCAPE_

_COMMAND-EXPAND SEARCH: ESCAPE UPGRADES_

_LOADING_

_..._

_SEARCHING AVAILABLE UPGRADES REGARDING THE WORD: ESCAPE"_

As the strange words showed me the enormous list that scrolled endlessly in front of my vision, I chose something that reminded me most of my hobbies.

"GAME UPGRADE: TEKKEN 6: BLOODLINE REBELLION-ALISA BOSKONOVITCH FLIGHT SYSTEM UPGRADE

PERMISSION?"

"Permission" I said this ever so slowly.

_"UPGRADE SELECTED_

_INITIATING ASSIMILATION PROCESS_

_LOADING_

_…_

_ASSIMILATION PROCESS COMPLETE_

_ACCESSING: ALISA BOSKONOVITCH FLIGHT SYSTEM_

_PERMISSION?"_

"Permission" I said once again

I didn't know why I was suddenly saying these random sentences, but I had other things to worry about rather than unconsciously saying the word permission.

I suddenly felt a surge at my back. I wanted to scream in pain, but it disappeared as fast as it arrived. I noticed that there was now an added weight behind me, and I glanced behind me to see strange wing-like jets flaring dangerously. The strange metal attachments sent me into the night sky as soon as I thought about flying. I wanted to scream, but once again something prevented me from even opening my mouth. It was then that the realization hit me.

I wasn't human.

My vision transformed into something akin to a high tech camera with schematics. The vitals meter showed the state of my cybernetically enhanced innards.

I'm robot, a mere machine?!

Needless to say I landed in a middle of a lake when my flight system said I was low on energy.

_"WARNING!_

_FLIGHT SYSTEM LOW ON FUEL_

_..._

_FLIGHT SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN_

_PLEASE ASSIMILATE ORGANISMS AND/OR OBJECTS THAT ARE CAPABLE OF FLIGHT FOR FURTHER USAGE..."_

It was annoying that the information appeared in my eyes and escaped my lips along with a more synthesized version of my voice.

"Release" I unconsciously said this as I fell from the terrifying height creating a big splash as I entered the water. I was annoyed to an extent.

Oh joy...A system that requires eating things for certain abilities with assimilation. I grumble to myself as I swam to the shore hoping to find something to eat. I 'scanned' (although it was more like zooming in and out of a picture with added information) the area and located the nearest fruit bearing tree.

Introductions and Upgrades?/END

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	2. Upgrade 2-Sensory Improvement

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

I want to thank Arcami, TehBdog, dkj224, tsaurn, and Mr. Jay black for their likes and/or favorites, because you guys made me feel so happy. Thank you all so much.

Disclaimer: Please see Upgrade 1-Flight System.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Chapter One: Part Two-Assimilate and Devour

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Here have some cake before we resume.**

**You love it?**

**Oh, praising me won't get you a faster version of the story.**

**Now finish up before we begin again.**

**…**

**Finished?**

**Now then where were we?**

**Ah yes, the fruit tree!**

**You see after I found that tree, I decided on where I needed to go. A romantic pursuit was far from what I needed and I wanted to get stronger in order to survive. I needed to learn to command my system better.**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

I was walking in the forest and I had just finished gorging myself with some fruit because I was more than famished. Crying really made me hungry, and that thought really made me wonder. If I'm a robot, then why did I still get hungry? My body stopped moving as my mouth started spouting words without consent once again. The strange synthetic version of my voice fell upon my ears once again.

"_SYSTEM INQUIRY: IF I'M A ROBOT, WHY DID I STILL GET HUNGRY?_

_THE SYSTEM UTILIZES A FUEL SYSTEM VERY SIMILAR TO THAT OF A NORMAL HUMAN BEING, BUT IT UTILIZES A GASTRIC ACID FAR STRONGER THAN THAT OF ANY OTHER LIFE FORM."_

'Hmph…So that's how it worked…' I thought this as I continued my 'lonely' forest trek. The forest was dark and it had its own special kind of beauty in an eerie way. I heard from some elderly folk back in the village that it was subject to thunderstorms. The storms left some of the trees charred and burning, but the forest never burned down. It left the forest with a look similar to that of Maleficent's forest from 'Sleeping Beauty'. It was beautiful in a threatening sort of way. The silence of the forest meant that no nocturnal animals were near, but I did hear the occasional bat squeak and cricket chirp here and there.

The night sky barely showed any stars due to the abundance of clouds this country had. The air was slightly dry and I heard rushing water nearby. I wasn't keen on taking another 'bath' so soon, but I had to cross it to get out of the Land of Lightning.

I didn't want to leave the village in such a state, but staying there any longer wouldn't do me any good. I really wanted to say goodbye to Inami-Obaachan, but time was of the essence and I couldn't let myself get caught up in a war. I wasn't ready to fight anyone just yet, heck I wasn't ready to fight a Genin yet.

I decided to note the things I needed to do in my head:

A place where I could 'assimilate' and 'devour' (League of Legends reference ed to get out of the countryf there is no such place on this continent

(Long Term Before the Naruto Series starts) Establish a steady income flow so as to gain enough money for certain 'things'.

Gain influence and become an ambassador from a foreign land.

Gain entrance to either Konoha(good guys) or Ame(bad guys)

I felt myself stop walking again as my synthetic voice started spouting out words once again.

"_SETTING GOALS INTO INTINERARY_

_LOADING_

…

_GOALS SET_

_INSTALLING GOALS INTO STATUS_

_LOADING_

…

_STATUS UPDATED." _

Well…Now that my 'chores' were done for the day, I continued my trek until I finally reached a riverbank and quickly did a measure of distance.

"Scan distance and depth." I said this out loud hoping to utilize my system better. I felt the Synthetic voice takeover as soon as I finished speaking.

"_COMMAND SCAN: DISTANCE AND DEPTH_

_SCANNING_

…

_RESULT: DISTANCE EQUALS 23.159 FEET, DEPTH EQUALS 15.3524 FEET…"_

"Scan for general lifeforms." I was hoping to find less a small amount of aquatic predators since the river looked pretty deep. I could smell salt in the air which meant that this river was somehow closer to the nearby ocean. This didn't make me feel any better; in fact the closer it was to the sea made chances of a shark appearing much higher. I started speaking in my cybernetic tone, the moonlight was shining on the dark surface of the water. It looked so ominous as my eyesight shifted and started seeing through the water.

"_COMMAND SCAN: LIFEFORMS(GENERAL)_

_SCANNING_

…

_CURRENT LIFE FORMS SCANNED_

_LIFEFORMS WITHIN RIVER_

_ALGEA DETECTED_

_KELP DETECTED_

_SEA LAMPREY DETECTED_

_UNKNOWN HAGFISH SPECIE DETECTED_

_ANGELFISH DETECTED_

_STONE FISH DETECTED_

_MANTIS SHRIMP DETECTED_

_NEON BLUE GOBY DETECTED_

_WARNING!_

_BLUE-RINGED OCTOPUS DETECTED_

_SEA URCHIN DETECTED_

_TIGER SHARK DETECTED_

_LIFEFORMS ON BODY_

_ORCHID MANTIS DETECTED_

_SCAN COMPLETE."_

I felt my heart sink at when the words tiger shark came out of my mouth. But, first I had to see the praying mantis on me. It was pretty and pink. Not something you'd use to describe some insects, but you get my point.

I don't know why I found it looked appealing as it crawled on my sleeve. I slowly lifted it to my lips and quickly ate it. It felt strange in my mouth, I hoped my assimilation process could use this DNA strain. My saliva melted it as soon as it entered my mouth. Assimilation is weird...

"_COMMAND ASSIMILATION:LIFEFORM_

_ASSIMILATING_

_..._

_LIFEFORM ASSIMILATED: HYMENOPUS CORONATUS_

_LIFEFORM CAPABLE OF FLIGHT ASSIMILATED_

_DNA STRAIN SET INTO FLIGHT SYSTEM_

_REDIRECTING FLIGHT SYSTEM FUEL TO GASTRIC ENERGY LEVELS_

_SPEED UPGRADED_

_REFLEX UPGRADED_

_STRENGH UPGRADED..."_

Flight system...At that moment I devised a plan so I could properly assimilate some of the lifeforms I detected.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

I quickly stripped out of my waitress outfit and entered the water slowly. I was wearing the swimsuit I had used when I first entered this world, because it was the only undergarment that wasn't in the laundry. As soon as I touched the water my system flashed a message stating that I had accessed my aquatic mode.

I didn't see the shark, but I did find a lamprey that was swimming towards me. The system was excellent seeing as I could see in the dark water as if it were clear as day. I really hoped my plan would work, because failure meant that I would need to outswim a tiger shark for my life.

Shifting my body, I quickly swallowed the Lamprey whole. I quickly spent the next few minutes doing the the same to the shrimp, the hagfish, the stonefish, the angelfish and the octopus. The shark had entered the area as soon as I had finished and I quickly swam out of the water to assimilate my latest 'food'. The taste was terrible, but as a robot the toxins the things I assimilated didn't affect me at all. The system registered the DNA signatures and quickly gave me th upgrade I needed. The toxins were now assimilated into my teeth, albeit it was still limited in amount.

Now all I needed to do was bite the shark. I saw the fin and quickly dove into the water. Unfortunately I overestimated the distance and panicked wring as it was ight infront of me. I praised Jashin seeing as my refexes allowed me to dodge it bite quickly enough. Now that I got a closer look it was huge. The trashcan shark of the sea that eat anything they can find. I bit into it as quickly as I dodged.

The shark tried to turn around to bite me again, but it quickly stopped moving and floated back up the surface of the water. I quickly swam back up and pushed it to the other side of the river. I quickly used my flight system and grabbed my clothes on the other side. Assimilation and upgrades worked in a weird way, the way it was fueled as confusing. I thought this as flew slowly across the river water.

As soon I landed I quickly dried off by building a fire with some twigs and fallen branches. As I dried off, I licked a hole into the shark and started melting everything inside of it. I sucked on the juices and ate/melted the leftovers. It was annoying since no upgrades were aavailable. I needed to devour metals for any upgrade ad the first one was just a freebie. The DNA was just a means to an end so as to satisfy certain requirements needed for different upgrades. The tiger shark I found didnt have anything peculiar in its stomach which disappointed me greatly.

A Genin could fight a shark easily with the right jutsu...I got lucky with the bite, poison, and reflexes, but it was necessary seeing as I needed to get stronger.

As soon as I felt ready, I knew exactly where I wanted to go. The unknown continent that Temujin came from in the 2nd Naruto movie. The great Shinobi war could do without me, for now I needed a place away from the 5 Great Shinobi Countries. I smiled at this thought before 'powering down' to sleep.

Assimilate and Devour/END

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	3. System Repair Log 1-Cranial Bash

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

I want to thank Cii-Chan and Treavellergirl for their Fav's and/or follows. Thank you all so much or making me happy~!

Disclaimer: Please see Upgrade 1-Flight System.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Chapter One: Part Three- A Shocking Turn of Events

**Hm?**

**Between Kisame and Zetsu, who did I choose?**

…

**You can't wait to see where this will take me?**

***Smirks**

**Spoilers~**

**Oh, you have more questions?**

**You're interested in Temujin's unknown continent?**

**You wonder if the Assimilation and Upgrade system is too strong?**

**You also want to know why oceanic creatures dwell inside of a river?**

**And finally, you want to know why I wasn't freaked out?**

**Being a robot and all…**

**Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you, because EVERYTHING will be revealed in this chapter.**

…

**Just kidding~!**

**Now sit back and enjoy this cup of hot chocolate while I continue.**

**Oh look~!**

**I direct your vision away from me to show you the view given by the window.**

**You look out to see that is has started snowing.**

**It's getting cold; let me get you some more hot chocolate before we continue.**

***Stands up and walks swiftly toward a hallway**

**You feel sort of refreshed, because you never thought that Junko Aijimu would be this nice. She has a very intimidating reputation, and here she was making hot chocolate for you. You weren't able to think about much during the times she was telling her story because you were so enamored with her beauty. The house was elegant and most likely adapted from a foreign style. The walls looked like pure ivory and the floor was made of wood. The wood seemed special though, it didn't look like your everyday trees bark. The furniture all around the 'mansion' as she called it was reminiscent to that of the Continent she represented. You brushed off those thoughts as you watched the snow fall as you snuggled into the abnormally soft couch.**

**You suddenly hear a strange 'POOF' sound, and you are shocked at what you see. Junko is setting a cup of hot chocolate right in front of you! You wonder how she got here so fast. You watch as she immediately falls to her chair like nothing happened. No wonder she was called the-!**

**Junko suddenly interrupts your thoughts as soon as she opens her mouth.**

**Now where was I?**

**Oh, right!**

**I had 'powered down' for the night.**

**You see after I had finished 'resting' as it's called these days, I woke to a realization. You're question about the oceanic creatures?**

**Yes that one, I really wanted to know how it was possible so…**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

_"SYSTEM AWAKE_

_POWERING UP_

_ALL SYSTEMS AT OPTIMUM LEVELS_

_ALL ATTACHMENTS AT OPTIMUM LEVELS_

_SYSTEM TEMPERATURES AT OPTIMUM LEVELS_

_FUEL GAUGES AT OPTIMUM LEVELS_

_SYSTEM START_

_LOADING_

_…_

_GOOD MORNING."_

I opened my eyes after saying that strange statement. I really wondered why I couldn't react to things properly; it was like a force prevented me from saying anything the system deemed unnecessary.

_"CORRECT."_

The emotionless statement came out of my mouth as soon as I left my train of thought.

'Huh?!' I thought this as my mouth continued to spout words without my consent.

_"THE SYSTEM WISHES TO PREVENT ME FROM SHOWING ANYTHING DEEMED AS 'WEAK'…_

_THE GOAL OF THE SYSTEM IS TO PREVENT ME FROM GETTING HURT, ALL WHILE ALLOWING ME TO GET WHAT I WANT…_

_THE SYSTEM IS DESIGNED SO AS TO REMOVE MY 'HUMAN VULNARABILITIES' ALL WHILE ALLOWING ME TO THINK OF MY OWN ACCORD…_

_THE SYSTEM ITSELF CANNOT FUNCTION WITHOUT ME, AND I CANNOT FUNCTION WITHOUT IT…_

_I AM NOT JUST A HUMAN..._

_WITH THE SYSTEM I AM HUMAN AND MACHINE COMBINED…_

_THE BOND BETWEEN FLESH AND STEEL…_

_IMPERFECTIONS THAT SOMEHOW PERFECT EACH OTHER, WITH THE LIMITATIONS I DESIRE…_

_I AM DESIGNED TO PROTECT THE SYSTEM, AND THE SYSTEM IS DESIGNED TO PROTECT ME..."_

My voice faded after that. I really needed to find out more about my 'system', but I also didn't want to spend most of my day talking to 'myself'. In the end, I decided that it wasn't such a good idea to find out more about the system immediately. I may be smart, but I still needed time to take it all in.

I sighed and looked around the Sleeping Forest as I had come to call it. The sun was shining on the dark bark of the trees and the river water was flowing normally. The air felt nice and the clouds looked white and fluffy! All in all, it was going to be a great day! Even if I was a robot, and I feared for my skin darkening even more. I suddenly checked my nails hoping that none of them broke. I sighed in relief because they were in perfect condition, being a robot has its own boons~!

I was then that I wondered, you see I remembered all the aquatic animals I scanned and my system told me they were all ocean dwellers. That piqued my curiosity and I've always wanted to go diving, but in my old world I wasn't allowed to by my manager. His name was Marcus, and worried about me being too curious underwater. He said it would result in my untimely death, well now he has to worry about finding the man or woman that poisoned me. I remember his blond faux hawk and his cheesy pick up lines when it came to that one assistant he liked. I remember the Gucci Cologne he always insisted on wearing even if it irritated my nose to the point of an allergic reaction. I remember him arguing with a designer because they thought I was too fat for the runway when it turned out it was the weight of my breasts. I remembered so many wonderful things about that short blond man and his never ending array of fashionable ties and tacky suits. I brushed off the painful memories and decided it wouldn't hurt to go a 'dive'. I really wanted to do it anyway. I decided to get some 'breakfast' underwater seeing as a robot such as I didn't need normal sustenance.

Like any other model, I checked my reflection on the water and smiled seeing as I was still drop dead gorgeous. Narcissism runs in the family. I remember- Nope! I'm not going to think about them, it would be too painful to remember them now. I had months to work it all out and I still wasn't okay with leaving them behind. It was difficult enough concealing my emotions and keeping up my gleeful façade, then the men had to remind me of the love I would never deserve. I knew that I wasn't the right one for them and they didn't care. I reminded me so much of home. Of my remaining dreams that which I would never fulfill. I wanted to settle down and have a family after I finished my final runway project and Victoria's Secret fashion show. It reminded me of the memories of my loving and ever supportive family whom I would never see again. My parents and younger siblings would never get to see me walk down the aisle, and I couldn't give my parents the grandchildren they wanted. It reminded me so much of my best friends and their nerdy jokes, their constant teasing and my bitchy attitude towards them. They always wanted to help me find love, but it never came naturally for me. It was all too painful to think about. I brushed away these thoughts as I entered the water ever so slowly.

"Activate Aquatic Mode."

_"COMMAND-ACCESS: AQUATIC MODE_

_PERMISSION?"_

My synthetic voice was feeling just a bit more natural now that I was 'accepting' it…ish?

"Permission!" I shouted brushing off my reservations as I dove into the water. It felt cool as I splashed into the water, and I have never felt so free in my life. It was actually exciting to break the rules I set up for myself. I then opened my eyes to see the glistening beauty of the aquatic environment. The image was clear, and the plan life underwater swayed softly with the soft current. There was no sign of life…No sight of fish, no sight of anything other than the occasional bubbles and the sandy rocks on the river floor.

'Scan for lifeforms…' I though this as the system flashed the messages in my eyes.

_'COMMAND-SCAN: LIFEFORMS_

_SCANNING_

_…_

_SCANS INDICATE NO SIGNS OF LIFE WITHIN THE AREA_

_SCAN COMPLETE…'_

'Hm…Where did all the fish go?' I thought this as I started swimming toward the bottom of the river. The sight was peculiar to say at the very least. My scans as it turned out, were limited the limiting command you give it. It never told me about the gaping cave beneath the surface. I wondered if there was any life in it. I could see in the darkness clearly due to my system adjusting with my mental commands. The cave was littered with stalactites and stalagmites, the interior was quite spacious and there were large holes leading deeper into a cave network. I was cautious now, the holes could hide nearly anything within the water and my poison reserves were limited to one last bite. My only offensive attachment…

'Scan for the size of the cave, cave composition, the life forms within the area, and the number of holes large enough to fit me…' I thought this as I swam into the cave ever so slowly. My system kept my fear in check and I breathed in the water slowly. And here I thought being a robot would make things easier…No, it was actually a lot scarier. What if I die-! The system stopped that thought. What if I'm still alive even as my bod-! The system once again stopped that train of thought.

_'WHINING WILL GET ME NO WHERE…_

_I MUST NOT SHOW WEAKNESS…'_

The words flashed in front of my vision as I blinked in continuous confusion. I felt myself sigh as the system started scanning the area.

_'COMMAND-SCAN: SIZE OF CAVE, CAVE COMPOSITION, LIFEFORMS, AND HOLES LARGE ENOUGH TO FIT 'ME'…_

_SCANNING_

_…_

_TOTAL AREA OF THE CAVE IS 300.94531254 FEET_

_CAVE COMPOSITION: 100% LIMESTONE_

_NO LIFEFORMS FOUND_

_7 OUT OF THE 13 HOLES ARE LARGE ENOUGH TO FIT ME…_

_SCAN COMPLETE…'_

I floated in silence for a few moments deciding on whether or not to continue. '_NO LIFE FORMS FOUND…'_ I sighed inwardly as I decided to continue on with my exploration.

The water felt colder inside of the cave and my 'cybernetic' vision showed the temperature dropping to a certain extent. I quickly swam deeper into the cave and picked the biggest cave hole I could find. I wanted to explore not gain claustrophobia.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

I started out with a nice swimming pace going deeper and deeper into the dark waters. It was like going through a tunnel of love, it gave of the illusion that it would never end. Until finally you see the light, but that wasn't the case for me. I only found more tunnels, it was a good thing I had the system memorize my route. It was like creating your own map all while going on with the adventure.

What felt like hours of underwater exploration turned out to be 45 minutes of uneventful swimming…? I started to lose hope for this cave and I still haven't found anything. That was when a strong current dragged me further toward into the cave. I couldn't even resist it as I saw flashes of stone I found myself in a gaping circular chasm. The current dragged me into the water and further into the depths. My system couldn't even react fast enough as my underwater roller coaster ride went on for what seemed like an eternity until finally…

**THUD!**

I feel s-s-s-somethi-i-ing hit m-m-my h-head and i-i-i-i-it hu-hu-u-u-urt like a b-b-b-b-b-itch!

I-I-I-I-I f-f-f-f-ee-ee-eel dizzzzzzzzzy, aaaaaan-n-nd I-I-I-I-I-I-I do-o-o-o-on't k-no-ow-ow-ow why-y-y-y-y…

I-I-I'mmmm…a-a…r-r-r-ro-o-obot…

_'SSSSSSYYYSSS TTTTEEEEEEMM CCCCHE-E-E-E-E-E-E-ECK…'_

I saw the message flash before my eyes as I regained part of my vision…

It was like watching a screen fizz uncontrollably.

_'DA-A-A-A-AMMMMMMA-A-A-A-AGGG-E-E SUS-SUS-SUS-TAI-TAI-TAI-TAI-NED-NED-NED…_

_RE-RE-RED-IRE-RE-REC-CTI-TING A-AL-L A-AVA-AILABLE R-R-RESOURCES T-TO S-SYSTEM_

_REPAIRS_

_ESTIMATED TIME_

_FOR_

_FULL RECOVERY:_

_12 HOURS WHILE POWERED UP_

_6 HOURS WHILE POWERED DOWN_

_ENTERING EMERGENCY HIBERNATION MODE_

_PERMISSION?'_

I still felt extremely dizzy, but at least my system could fix us. I didn't know why I still needed to say 'Permission'; it was an emergency for Jashin's sake! I couldn't make out where I was, all I knew was that I was slowly drifting upward. I could see the color of pink in the water…strange…

'Permission' I thought this as I saw my vision fade. I really don't want to die. I really wanted someone to help me! ANYBODY PLEA-

Everything fizzed into black.

A Surprising Turn of Events/END

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	4. System Repair Log 2-Full Recovery

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

I want to thank elliegolden1, fanfiction2010, chibipandagurl, TheAlleyCat18, and immortal chord for their favs and follows. It really means a lot to me that you guys would take the time to read my story.

Anyways, I hope you guys noticed that I've been incorporating your reviews in my chapter introductions~!

Disclaimer: Please see Upgrade 1-Flight System.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Chapter One: Part Four- A Game of Business

**There's no need to worry dear…**

**I won't stop telling the story~!**

…

**Why you ask?**

**We haven't even gotten to the good parts yet~!**

**Oh my!**

**You want to know who I met?**

…

**You also want to know about what it is that runs inside of my body?**

**What is it that gives me my power?**

**Can ninjas sense me?**

**Can ninjas sense the source of my power?**

…

**This reminds you of a certain book I've written based off of what I remember from my world?**

…

**Yes yes Blazblue**

…

**Indeed**

…

**More of Lambda or Noel?**

**Hhmm…**

**I always thought of myself in Nu's temperament; but I see your point.**

…

**Ada, Nago, Shiori, Torakaka, and Ignis?**

…

**That's so sweet, I never knew I could be categorized under their temperaments.**

…

**Yes, my use of the *********-****** and the *********'s did make me seem like them for a moment.**

…

**My my…**

**Do you really wish to spoil yourself this early?**

…

**None the less, you should be patient with what I give you…**

**Before we continue, ****would you mind helping me grab some fire wood?**

**You watched as Junko stood up and proceeded down the hallway. You sighed as you stood up, because you had hoped to continue the story. You quickly followed the sound of Junko's footsteps across the posh white halls. It was easy enough to track the woman who wore heels 24/7. You passed by doors that lead to strange rooms, filled with books, plants, strange machinations, scary things, and the like. It took you about ten minutes of wondering until you finally reached the large dark wooden doors at the back of the mansion. Junko was already outside wearing a furry white coat and a black scarf. You wondered how she changed so fast, you already knew that was called th-!**

**Dont just stand there friend!**

**Come on, the storage area is on the other side!**

**We'll continue our little talk as we walk there~!**

**You sighed at her immediate enthusiasm. Oh well, at least you were dressed for the cold. The snow fell upon the beautiful landscape the gave off a regal feel.**

**You quickly got to Junko seeing as you were all too excited. The landscape could be appreciated later on.**

**We left when I was unconscious yes?**

**Ah...**

**Yes...**

**You see the system messed up with its calculations and because of the, my 6 hours of 'repairs' turned into 10 uneventful and extremely boring hours.**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

_"SYSTEM CHECK_

_..._

_MONITORING STANDARD TESTS_

_..._

_SYSTEM REPAIRED_

_..._

_TOTAL ESTIMATE DURING REPAIRS:_

_10 HOURS_

_3 MINUTES_

_12 SECONDS_

_..._

_SYSTEM START_

_..."_

'GASP!'

My eyes open slowly and I feel water exit my mouth. My body feels moist and I feel stone on my back. The sun was setting and the sky was set with a beautiful array of colors. It was strange though, the air felt cool and there was a small amount of ocean mist.

'Where am I?' I hoped that my system would be able to answer me but…

"SYSTEM INQUIRY: WHERE AM I?

…

UNKNOWN

…"

The words came out of my mouth felt like bricks coming down unto me. I stood up slowly, still feeling the effect of my so called '6 hour' repair which oddly enough turned into a 10 hour snooze fest…

I couldn't blame the system though, it was damaged by whatever had hit me. I could see the ocean…

THE OCEAN?!

It was then that I saw a huge whirlpool form for what seemed like eternity.

Strange…

It didn't even take me a minute to put the pieces together-! I suddenly felt someone hold what felt like a blade to my neck.

"Who are you and how did you get here?!" The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my fingers on it just yet. Oh wai-!

"I asked you a question!" He sounded more aggravated now. I quickly realized that I needed to answer him without my heart rate increasing.

'STEADYING HEART RATE…'

"I am Junko Aijimu and I am from the Country of Lightning. I was swimming inside of a lake when I suddenly got sucked in by a current. Next thing I knew, I found myself here." I said this in a calm voice.

"…Why are you unscathed then?"

"I do not know…I-I can't remember much after I got sucked in."

'hmph' He let down his kunai and stepped back. I turned around and looked at his facial features in real life. His light blue hair stood up like it was meant to and he still had both of his blue eyes. He wore a 'hunter-nin' outfit and paper talisman earrings. He definitely looked younger than in the anime. What was his name again? Ah yes, his name is...

Ao…

I'm in the Country of Water…

To be more precise, I am in Kirigakure...

"People like you usually end up dead, the seal keeps things alive but the people sucked in usually drown. That river you swam in has a seal connected to it. Ever so often it will suck in fish and other things in the ocean area. It will then transport it to the land of water through a collective current. It was made as a sign of peace between Kirigakure and Kumogakure, because Kumo wanted more exclusive species of fish found only in Kirigakure's waters. Anything left behind is returned during midnight and the cycle starts again during the start of the afternoon. You're lucky the current creates a geyser preventing any strange thigns from getting crushed by the oceanic pressure." I could see him blushing as he looked away from me. So he finally took in 'all' of me. I was amused and offended. How dare he look away from me, my state of near undress is of my own choosing! How dare he look make it seem immora-!

'I AM BEING IRRATIONAL...'

Oh Dios mio santissima Maria! The words came out of my mouth. I saw Ao give me a quizzical look(his blush became more apparent as he turned to look my way) before he started speaking once again.

"You weren't lying about getting here, but I still need to accompany me to the Mizukage's office. This way please." He tried to sound as uncaring as possible, but the blush on his face ruined his chances of saving some face. He quickly turned around and started walking.

I sighed...It looks like I'm going to be here for a while. Hopefully I find some Kirin Nectar along the way. It was this countries specialty anyway. Yes, that's right. This country is famous for it's unicorn nectar. There are Kirin(unicorns) in the Naruto world!

"If the outcome of this semi-dangerous situation will spare my life, than so be it." I smiled a sad smile as I followed Ao's disappearing silhouette in the mist.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

I decided to play with his patience to pass the time as we walked toward the village entrance. It was easy enough acting like a complete airhead, because being underestimated always helped. I really wanted to whine to some as well so...

"So like Mr. like Awoo are we like totally like there yet like?" I asked this as I crossed my hands on either side of my waist whilst swaying my chest and bending my knees forward. I saw his silhouette stop and turn toward me.

"This like lame walk is totally taking like OMG forever!"

"What did y-!' He tried to finish his statement, but he instead stopped talking. He nose bled a little as he started shouting at me.

"STOP DOING THAT YOU SHAMELESS WOMAN! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WHORE?!" He immediately stopped as I pretended to cry because he got mad at me. He sighed in irritation and made motioned for me to follow him once again. I smirked evilly and continued my irritating onslaught. I was amused to an extent, because my system thought of my statements as powerful things. I didn't get that part though, it was just bimbo speak.

"Like OMG are you like some kind of like Jouninja like thingy like?!"

"Do you like totally teach a super awesome Geninja squad like?"

"Are they gonna take the like totally fabulous Chuuninja test thingy? I hear it's like totes super superkalafragelisticexpialadociously easy! Y! OMG EASY~!"

"Mimizuzu means fire right?!" I was posing again, but this time it resembled one of Anna's poses in Tekken.

"IT'S MIZU AND IT MEANS WATER!" He shouted this as he continued to walk. Darn…He knew what was coming.

"Is your Mimizuzu-K-Gay like a totally hot boy with a hawt bod?!"

"Mizukage be bay and we'll linger on, Mizucartoons, Mizukhaleesi, Mizu soup, Mizucancan, Mizu-Katy Perry, Mizu be Jarjar binks, Mizu be your humble servant, MizuKangaskhan, MizuCandy, Mimimimimizu mimimimizu mimimimi Mizukage cannot escape without a gun, but baby if it's love the Mizukage isn't fun FUN!"

"Like is he gay or does you like have a like girlfriend like?" Oh shit! I've definitely gone overboard. DAMN YOU CARELESSN-! I suddenly felt the blade on my throat.

"You may try my patience and even make me feel embarrassed with your body, but YOU. WILL. NOT. INSULT. THE. MIZUKAGE." He moved the kunai closer to my throat. I quickly nodded in a panicked fit.

"PLEASEDONTKILLME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEA-!" My mouth suddenly stopped moving as the synthetic voice came out of my mouth.

"_WEAKNESS IS NOT AN OPTION…_" Ao looked at me with hatred and confusion. He quickly turned around and continued walking as I sighed in relief. Damn that system…

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

The rest of the walk to the Mizukage's office was more than what I expected. I was 'hoping' to see a 'few' people stare at me, because a little vanity goes a very long way. Some women covered their children's eyes, others stared in awe or jealousy. Most of the men that stared at me were scolded by their wives and some took to following me. This feeling reminded me so much of my old world and I couldn't help but shed a tear. I guess the system isn't as consistent as I thought it'd be in terms of transforming my emotional responses into robotic noises.

I realized that my look was combined with my ever consistent catwalk, because the runways really beat the form into you. Look graceful or look like a try hard moron who's too clumsy for the big girl heels. I even winked at some children and blew flying kisses to some ninja. Of course I didn't realize what I was doing until I winked at a cute young man with sharp teeth who had 6 people behind him. My heart skipped a beat as I quickly dashed to get closer to Ao, I just unconsciously flirted with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist.

As we neared the Mizukage's office I prayed to Jashin that I wouldn't see them ever again, because I didn't want a fierce group that would cause the death of Gai's father talking about me. I didn't want to be attached to another object and wrapped helically around an axis. To put it bluntly, I didn't want to get screwed. I decided to keep to myself and my little screw up. Of course, when I reached the large tube-like building I knew things would get difficult from here on. The mist was significantly thicker in this area, but it didn't matter because I could see clearly through said mist.

Yagura is the Mizukage at this time, and with the Three-Tails sealed inside of him this would mark my first meeting with a Jinchūriki. I was glad because the war hasn't started yet; therefore Yagura isn't a tyrant…yet…

The halls weren't filled with mist and the walls were off white. The floor was made of sleek gray marble and the entirety of the building consisted of confusing hallways that all looked the same with the occasional door. We went up a few staircases before finally reaching Yagura's office.

"Mizukage-Same this person turned up on our shores from the ocean seal and she survived." Ao stated this with a respectful tone as he motioned for me to go forward.

"Mizukage-Sama, it is an honor to meet you.", Ao glared at me as I bowed respectfully whilst speaking. "I am Junko Aijimu and I come from a town under Kumogakure's supervision. I assure you that I am no ninja, and I myself do not understand how exactly I survived. I humbly ask for you to spare my life; and I ask for your pardon seeing as I am in a state of undress." Yagura looked at me with a questioning look before sighing lazily all while scratching the back of his head.

"And here I thought that the ninja world had run out of honest people…It's strange though, how is it that you got here again?" He looked at me with a bored expression on his adorable face, his purple eyes scanning me for any telltale signs of deceit. I was actually disturbed by the fact that he didn't blush or flirt with me and my gaydar is never wrong. The way he raised his eyebrows and the way he moved, they were effeminate yet precise. No wonder Ao reacted so violently towards my statement a while back.

I immediately explained everything to him once again and he gave me a serious look.

"…I can tell that you're not a ninja, and you're definitely not a spy. You don't seem bothered by the fact that your extremely far from Kumo, are you not saddened by the fact that your away from home Junko-San?" He said this with a serious look on his face. Thank Jashin that I didn't hesitate with what I said next.

"I never truly came from that town, because I'm from a foreign land. My parents were travelers you see, and they said that they left their homeland in search of a better life. I left because I wanted to make a pilgrimage to my so called home land." I said this all while rejoicing inwardly due to my systems control.

"And where is this so called distant land?" He said this with a more curious tone.

"Beyond the coasts of the Country of Wind Mizukage-Sama." I was so happy that my system worked perfectly alongside my 'acting'. It was simple enough saying the words and contorting your face, but putting out the words with 'true' emotion takes skill. That was something I lacked in my old life, but my system fixed that part for me.

I watched as Yagura thought for a moment before finally deciding to speak.

"I will let you go and you may stay in Kirigakure for as long as need be,"

HELL YE-!

"but when you reach your so called 'homeland' I will require you to keep in touch with the Country of Water. When the time comes, I will assign a team to go with you to 'your' homeland. You will then make sure that trade between the Country of Water and this continent is established. I you do not comply, you will be executed am I understood?" I felt threatened by his sudden change of attitude, but I agreed none the less. The prospect of a companion was both good and bad. I wouldn't need to worry about defending myself, but now gaining influence in Temujin's continent was not an option anymore. I hated myself for not coming up with a better explanation…

Oh well, at least I'm not dead

…

yet

…

A Game of Business/END

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	5. Progress Report Log 1- Apartment Gained

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

I want to thank Hiniko, XinyxOSD, animatedgemini, MissDiRed, Falling Blue Roses, immortal chord, FEARFLUFFLY for their Favs and Follows. I also want to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm really sorry for the late update, it's been a hectic week sorting out my stuff for college and buying a new laptop. Anyways, I hope that you all leave a review~!

...Seriously, I need a bit more motivation than just favs and follows, I appreciate it, but I really need to know if you guys want this to continue or not. Do any of you want to suggest anything? Do any of you have any thoughts on how I can improve this fanfic? Did you see a typo I missed? Please let me know. :) Now then...on with the show~! I apologize in advance due to the short length of this here chapter.

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

Chapter One: Part Five: Apartments and Choking

**You continued your walk in the snowy covered garden alongside Junko. The trees were beautiful and caked with snow. **

**Yagura was merciful-ish?**

**He could've at least tried to make it easier for me you know?**

**…**

**I am pleased to hear that you find my story interesting**

**…**

**Oh come now, I will develop in this story~.**

**Junko disregards your questions for now as she continues telling her tale.**

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

"Ao…" Yagura said this with a bored look on his face.

"Mizukage-Sama." Ao said this with the utmost respect.

"Escort our guest to her new apartment." He said this as he pointed a rather dismissive finger toward me.

"Hai Mizukage-Sama." He said this as he bowed towards Yagura. I decided to bow as well before Ao 'escorted' although it felt more like I was being dragged out of the Yondaime Mizukage's office.

"So…where's this apartment thing?" I said this while yawning; I was bored out of my mind.

"Shut up." Ao said this as I followed him along the misty streets. He seemed irritated with my incessant chatter.

"Oh come on, don't act like that Ao-san! I was just kidding a while back~." I said this with a playful tone as I started hopping alongside Ao.

"I don't care." He said his with a more irritated tone. A murderous aura surrounded him.

_"WARNING: AGITATION DETECTED."_

I was annoyed that my system had once again stated the obvious, and it also annoyed Ao… Unfortunately I was also annoyed with his 'bitchyness', since 'I' was the only one allowed to bitch. The words left my mouth before I realized what I was saying, My system reacting late since it registered the danger only a few seconds later.

"Psh, just because you've got a man crush on the Mizuka-!" I found myself being choked as my body was lifted into the air! My system flashing danger again and again before my eyes as useless need to know information tried to leave my mouth.

"YOU WILL SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH!" He said this with a tone of absolute loathing. A blush was apparent on his face as he realized he let his emotions get the better of him. He let go after what seemed like forever. I was struggling with my systems air reserves…The light was growing dim and the words in my eyes were less visible now. I felt the wait leave my throat as my body slumped to the ground

"'GASP…I-I gk…I'm sorry for making fun of your feelings Ao-san, I never knew…" I said this while gasping for more air reserves. My vision stabilized and so did my system.

"Just shut the hell up you annoying bitch!" He shouted this as he turned around, not even bothering to help me up.

"Okay…" I said this with a quivering voice. I felt so stupid… How could I have been so foolish?!

"Just…learn to keep your mouth shut. I won't apologize for what I just did; just learn to keep your mouth shut okay?" He said this with a more relaxed voice as we continued our walk to my apartment. I lagged behind in fear of annoying him once again.

"I-I-I understand…" I said this with the utmost of caution, my hesitation appearing in the form of a stutter as I looked away from him.

"I highly doubt that." He said this with a smug tone as he we reached a rather plain looking building. Scans said it was about 150 feet tall and it housed only a few people.

This was the place huh? Not too shabby, but it could use some work with the overall feel. It just gave of this dull aura of normalcy if you get my drift…

Then again, I needed a place like this. I wouldn't want anyone snooping around on my soon to be taboo practices, because I would be upgrading myself for my so-called 'homeland'

"Your room is on the third floor. The room number is 31, you'll find some money in there. Use it to buy whatever necessities you see fit to procure." After that he simply shunshined away from me all while leaving a key on the ground. How rude, not that I could complain. I was just as big a bitch as he was.

I then decided to go into up to my new 'room'. I couldn't, for the life of me, call such a small place a home. It was far too small, I was basically given a room, a friggin' room and they expect me to give them increased commerce in exchange for this?! They're gonna have to try better than that, if they want me to give them the slightest bit of 'intercontinental' relations.

I sighed as I walked into the building, I didn't bother noticing the nice looking lady at the desk. She was of no use to me, I thought this as I went toward the stairs. I waved the keys in my hand so as to prevent any question as to why I was here.

The interior of the building was a calming shade of light tan. The floor was made of stone tiles and the stairs consisted of the same thing.

I sighed as I thought about what I wanted to do with 'myself' from here.

1. Gain cloth and fabrics to make better clothing, because you didn't like the fashions of this world.

2. Find a steady source to metal, because you wanted upgrade and you wanted them now!

3. Upgrade and practice until the designated departure date, because you were eager to get going.

4. Get better clothing once again, simply because it is a must for any model.

5. Buy a sufficient amount of make-up and other aesthetics, because a girl like me always has make-up around for certain situations.

6. Leave for the 'motherland', because you would die if you didn't.

I sighed as I finally reached the 3rd floor. Knowing my luck, things would get a lot messier from here, and I didn't even get to flirt with a main character yet!

Apartments and Choking/END

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
